Well, That's New
by justastrugglingwriter
Summary: Stiles tries to help stop a mugging at a bar. But when the mugger pulls out a gun and shoots the girl, something happens that he has never seen before. Hope you guys like the idea. I kind of made a new supernatural creature and depending on the reviews will depend if I go further in depth with it. Please review though. I accept and welcome all criticisms.


Walking out of the bar, Stiles texted Scott: _Hey man, where are you? I'm waiting outside_ DeFranco's.

Scott was supposed to meet him here about 45 minutes ago but was late as usual. He promised to meet Stiles there because he skipped out on Movie Night for the past 2 weeks and was going to buy him a beer. DeFranco's is the only bar that doesn't check ID in Beacon Hills so it was fairly easy to get in and sneak a drink or two.

'He's probably with Kira,' Stiles thought to himself as he started to walk to the side of the bar. Sure Scott told him that he would make it up to him but Stiles was pretty sure Scott was ditching him yet again.

At that moment, raised voices grasped him from his thoughts. He looked up the alley way as he saw two figures arguing with one another. He could tell one was a larger man and the other a thin girl. He was about to turn around and mind his own business when his feet moved him slowly forward. Damn his curiosity.

"Just get away from me, I'm warning you. I will scream." As he got closer, he could hear the girl becoming agitated with the man. He could now see the girl's light brown hair and tanned skin. She sounded firm and confident but looked like a rabbit with nowhere to run.

The man laughed at her. "Oh come on now, sweetheart. I only wanna have a lil' fun. Thas all." He slurred his words but was still coherent enough to know he was about to win this battle whether he had her approval or not. He was a big guy, 5 times the size of Stiles, and he could easily just knock him out and continue with harassing this girl.

"Hey! The girl said to leave her alone. I would say to pick on someone your own size, but I don't think you will find someone that weighs that much in Beacon Hills County." Stiles thought maybe if it was the girl and himself, the man would give up and walk away. But of course, as he spoke and walked the last few steps to come into the man's view beside the girl, he realized that it wouldn't matter to the man that a puny teenager was on her side.

The man looked angrily at Stiles, as if he was rudely interrupting him and the girl from an important conversation. It probably also didn't help that Stiles commented on his weight. "And who do ya think you are, little runt?"

"I'm the Sheriff's son, and if you don't leave now, I'll make sure him and every other policeman at the station gets down here to cuff your perverted ass and send you to jail where you can practice all your flirtations on your new cell mates." Stiles didn't know why he had to antagonize the guy but hoped that stating he was the Sheriff's son might help them out.

The girl smirked at Stiles' jokes and it made Stiles feel good to see that she appeared less afraid beside him.

However, the man did not seem too happy at all. Instead of scaring the man off, it only made him reach behind him and bring a gun around to point at Stiles. The man glared at him as he said in a low and bitter tone, "Kid, you really have a way of flattering someone. Let's just see how fast your daddy's reaction time is after I put a few hot ones in ya."

Stiles froze. Damn his mouth. Why did he always have to open it and make a situation worse? Stiles then saw the girl moving in front of him. Once she yelled, "NO," everything seemed to go in slow motion. The man cocked the gun and pressed his finger to the trigger. He shot at least 7 times. The girl fell back into Stiles and they both tumbled to the ground. He held her up making sure she was ok, but how could she be? She had just been shot.

Stiles looked up to see if the man was going to shoot more, but he was nowhere in sight. How could he move that fast? Or maybe it was just the shock that was taking over Stiles that made him not realize the man's escape.

"Oh God, hang in there." He could see blood beginning to drench her shirt and her breathing going ragged. She was about to die in his arms and it was all his fault.

Stiles took out his phone beginning to dial 911 when he looked at the girl and noticed that something was happening to her. Her teeth were shifting back and forth becoming fangs and then back again. Her nails were drawing out to sharp, long claws and then back again as well. Her eyes flickered between her bright green eyes to white. Even the shade of her tanned skin was being overcome by waves of white.

It seemed her whole body was glitching, trying to transform into something Stiles has never seen before. One moment, she looked like herself; and the next, she would be some unrecognizable creature.

Stiles erased the 91 showing up on his screen, not having finished punching in the numbers earlier, and called Scott.

The phone rang and rang and rang for what seemed like forever until Scott finally picked up.

"Shit man, I'm on my way. Sorry for being so late—"

"Hey, I need you and Deaton to meet me at the animal clinic NOW." Stiles cut Scott off as he frantically asked for his friends help.

"Woah, why? What happened? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, some girl was being mugged, I tried to help but he shot her and I don't know what's happening." Stiles didn't realize that his eyes were tearing up and he was shaking uncontrollably. He hated not knowing what to do.

"Ok, I'm leaving right now. I'll call Deaton and then you explain everything when I get there. Are you ok?" Scott sounded worried but Stiles could hear him rushing in the background to get to his car.

"I'm fine, just please hurry." Stiles hung up the phone and picked the girl up. She was starting to convulse and two different colored liquids were coming out of her. A deep red and a silvery substance were both seeping out of her bullet wounds and being coughed up through her mouth. The liquid was turning pink from the two mixing with each other.

Stiles carried her to his jeep which was thankfully not parked too far away. He set her in the back on some blankets so she could lay down. "Stay with me ok," it was more a demand than a request.

He sped to the animal clinic, breaking all the speed limits in the process. Once he arrived there, Scott was just getting out of his car.

Stiles jumped out of his jeep and ran to open the back to carry her while Scott ran to the back door of the clinic to open it for him.

"Deaton said he'll be here in just a few minutes." Scott led Stiles into the back so he could place her on the table. Scott stared, shocked at what was happening in front of him. "What?" was all he could say. He didn't know exactly how to phrase his question. He was bewildered.

"I don't know." Stiles answered his friend.

By the time Deaton had arrived, Scott had also called Derek in case he knew what was happening to this girl.

When Deaton saw the girl, he looked confused. He told them that he has also never seen anything like it. He started going to work on her wounds, attempting to take the bullets out while Stiles explained in more detail what had happened at the bar. But once Deaton touched one of the girl's wounds, her convulsing immediately stopped and she let out an ear piercing scream/roar thing. They weren't sure what it was.

Deaton pulled back instantly, clutching his finger. "Her skin feels as if it is fire," he said when her scream/roar ended.

But as he spoke those words, the girl started rapidly breathing short breaths and her body started producing white flames. They bounced off of her as if she were the wood to a bonfire. They could feel the heat radiating off of it, but the flames didn't burn her. It was as if she was the one that summoned them to protect her body while she was in this comatose state.

That wasn't the only weird thing that started to happen. Papers started flying off desks and boards as a draft was coming through the room. Except, there were no open windows or doors. The wind was being created by some force within the room. Water drops started forming in the air. Water also started coming out of the nearby sink in a fluid stream being mixed with the wind and droplets. Vines started creeping in through any crevices from outside. They were growing in every way they could along the walls.

Derek had then ran in. "What the hell was tha-" he stopped himself as he took in the scene in front of him. Scott and Stiles were backed up against one of the walls on the right side while Deaton did the same on the left. They were being soaked by the storm within the room. He saw the girl in the middle of them all.

'So that's where the scream that made his ears bleed came from,' he thought to himself.

He hurried over to Deaton and yelled over the wind, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"SHE WAS SHOT." Deaton yelled back. "I CAN'T GET THE BULLETS OUT." He motioned to the fire emitting off of the girl.

Derek pushed through the strong wind to the side of the table she was set on. He hated fire but getting the bullets out might be the only way to stop this hurricane. "SCOTT! GET OVER HERE! DEATON, TELL US WHAT TO DO!" Derek ordered.

Derek was about to start working on the girl with Deaton's direction when he realized that 4 bullets were laying beside her. Her body was pushing the bullets out on it's own. He saw that there were 3 more and tried helping her pull those out. As he reached down, prepared to embrace the burn of the flames, he immediately pulled back before he could touch her.

Derek screamed in pain. He couldn't have prepared himself for the heat that was originating from the girl. He looked down at his hand. It was severely burned and not healing at all.

"ARE YOU OK?" Scott yelled. He looked worried.

Derek held up his burnt hand. "DON'T GO NEAR HER. LET HER HEAL HERSELF."

So they waited. It took about 10 more minutes of them sitting out the storm and watching the bullets come out one by one. When the last one came out, the girl roared. Not as loud as the first one. More like a grunt from all the pain.

The girl's breathing finally cut to a normal, steady pace. The rain was finally gone, the wind ceased, the vines stopped growing along the walls, and the fire surrounding her body was diminished. It left them all drenched, windswept, and exhausted.

Derek's hand started slowly healing itself, but only just. Deaton was the first to approach the table and hesitated to put his hand on her head. They all gazed down at her. Her body wasn't glitching between a creature and her normal self anymore. But it wasn't herself that they were looking at. It seemed that after her body healed itself, it stayed in the creature form.

Her whole body and hair was white, her ears were pointed, and she had claws. Deaton lifted her lip to find that she had fangs. Then he proceeded to open one of her eyelids to examine her all white eyes.

No one said anything, they all just looked at each other.

Then, suddenly, the girl's eyes shot open and she jumped up into a sitting position. Everyone took a step back.

"What's going on?" the girl freaked out. She noticed the way she spoke sounded different and her mouth didn't feel the same. She reached to put a hand to it when she saw her hand. It was white with long claws. The girl screamed, knocking herself off the table. She landed hard on the floor next to Derek's feet and scurried backwards until she met a wall.

"What's going on?" the girl asked again. More shaky this time. "Who are all of you?"

Stiles then stepped forward, not too close but close enough that he was in her sight. "I'm Stiles. Remember me from the bar?"

She nodded her head, and her memory rushed back to her. "I was sh-shot." She stuttered.

"That's right." Stiles answered her. "You took quite a few bullets for me. Thanks for that by the way."

She stared awkwardly at him still keeping her guard up. "What happened to me? What am I?"

"You mean you don't know?" Derek cut in.

She shook her head as she examined her shaky hands. Derek walked closer to her until she tensed up trying to back away more but failed with the wall that was behind her. He stopped when he realized she still didn't trust any of them.

"What did you do to me?" she stared at them all accusingly. She was starting to get upset and they all felt a draft in the room.

"We didn't do anything," Stiles tried explaining to her.

"THEN WHY DO I LOOK LIKE THIS?" She Panicked. The breeze was picking up and they could feel the water starting to hit them again. Vegetation was starting to sprout between the tiles on the floor. She noticed these things and it scared her even more. "How is that happening? How are you doing that?" she asked them.

"We aren't doing it. You are," Deaton told her in a calm voice. "I think you need to try to control your heart rate."

"How do I do that," the girl cried. The white flames started to emit off her which only worsened the matter. She tried putting the flames out, but with her panic, they grew bigger. She screamed and the wind was becoming hard again. The rain started pouring and plants grew around her seeming to encircle her.

She wasn't paying attention to Deaton as he tried calming her. She was too busy trying to put the fire out.

Derek stepped forward and crouched down to her height just then and yelled, "TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

The girl looked up at him startled. "WHAT?"

"TELL ME YOUR NAME!" he repeated.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME AND TRACK MY FAMILY DOWN AND KILL THEM TOO? BECAUSE I'M ADOPTED SO IT WOULDN'T MATTER ANYWAY." She angrily interrogated him.

Derek looked confused. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

She cried in her hands, forgetting she was on fire. "BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER!" She was sobbing now.

"LOOK AT ME!" Derek ordered her. She glanced up, eyes wet from crying but it was hard to tell how much because of the storm pouring down on them. He looked in her white, sad eyes. "YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER! DON'T EVER CALL YOURSELF THAT. AND WE WOULD NEVER HARM YOU. WE'RE TRYING TO HELP YOU. MY NAME IS DEREK, THIS IS STILES, SCOTT, AND DR. DEATON." He motioned to the others in the room.

She looked up at all of them and examined all their exhausted faces. She was causing that exhaustion. She didn't mean to do it but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what was happening to her and felt bad that they were here having to deal with it.

"WE ARE ALL HERE TO HELP. WE WANT TO HELP YOU!" Derek tried to soothe her, emphasizing on the word want.

She looked back at him and saw a smirk on his face.

"CAN I ASK YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME?" He asked her.

His question perplexed her but she nodded her head anyway.

"CAN YOU TAKE A DEEP BREATH IN, HOLD IT, AND SLOWLY LET IT GO." Derek made this sound more like a request than a demand. "I'LL DO IT WITH YOU," he comforted.

He scooted forward a little bit and held up 3 fingers. Then 2, then 1. He took in an obvious deep breath, motioning for her to follow along. They held the breath together. And then slowly breathed out. They did this multiple times and each time, the storm let up more and more. Eventually, everything was quiet.

She looked around herself, noticing that the storm had stopped, that the plants weren't growing anymore, and she was not on fire. "I did it," she whispered.

Derek smiled at her and stood up. He held a hand out to her. When she tentatively grabbed it, they noticed her hand becoming normal. It was as if his touch was making her body change back. And it did. Starting with her hand, creeping up her arm, and throughout the rest of her body, she was shifting back to normal.

She jumped in delight, grabbing Derek's neck into a big hug. Derek didn't know what to do. He stood there, shocked. He wasn't used to human affection, but acknowledged the hug after a few moments. They all stared at them, smirking at Derek's awkwardness.

The girl pulled back, tears in her eyes. She looked at all of them smiling. "My name is Sam," she told them and went to hug the rest of them. "Sorry, I'm a hugger. I hope you guys don't mind."

They all chuckled. They didn't mind at all.


End file.
